the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Coleman
Appearance Gabriel is about Victor's height, but slimmer in the hips. He has lean but defined biceps and thin fingers. His chin-length hair is a natural rich brown in the back, with dyed blonde streaks in the front, which he wears brushed back from his face. He has shaped eyebrows and crystal blue eyes, a slight nose and angular chin. He wears a couple of rings on each hand, and studs in both ears, while his right ear also has three extra earrings going along the tip1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. The three black earrings worn in memory of his deceased parents and brother8.4 The Other Side of Envy - A Promise. Gabriel has a surprisingly deep voice, deeper than Victor's, and has been trained to sing1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. Biography Gabriel Coleman's mother died years earlier, together with his one year old brother. While Gabriel was at home alone, they were in the car with his father, who was drunk and speeding smashed into another car. While his father and he occupants of the other car all survived, but his mother and baby brother both died. His father started drinking more, and was violent with Gabriel, telling him that he should have been in the car so that Gabriel could have died instead of them. When he could, Gabriel would hide his father's alcohol, thinking that if he couldn't drink he would stop, but usually it just made it worse. Mr Coleman married Pam, but then a year later was out drink driving again and died. Gabriel was alone for a long time, until the Academy. Pam tried to take care of him, but Mr Coleman left her with a lot of debt and a step-son who misbehaved a lot. Gabriel now takes care of her8.4 The Other Side of Envy - A Promise, although he only sleeps there a couple of times a week. The other nights are generally at Luke's, Nathan's or Victor's houses8.8 The Other Side of Envy - Life Changes. Gabriel creates the signature scents for the other team members3.18 Friends vs Family - Runway, but his own is changeable. He also makes a special shampoo and conditioner formula for Sang3.24 Friends vs Family - Haircut. Gabriel is a talented artist. His artworks include: *the design for the mural at the diner, *the trompe l'oeil window looking out onto a sunny beach with a palm tree and white sand, in the team's hospital meeting room5.18 Drop of Doubt - Susceptible *incomplete forest scene in his bedroom8.3 The Other Side of Envy - The House of Coleman When Gabriel is deeply asleep, he sings - usually Elvis. Dr Green has heard him do it while in surgery, and when in a hospital bed5.31 Drop of Doubt - Work As Therapy. Gabriel cannot drive after dark6.12 Push and Shove - Can't Run Away from a Fight, presumably due to age restrictions. Gabriel has a mild lactose intolerance10.8 First Kiss - Christmas Morning. Trivia * Gabriel's pet name for Sang is 'Trouble'2.16 First Days - Inappropriate, she calls him 'Meanie'3.24 Friends vs Family - Haircut. * Icon on Sang's phone: paintbrush2.20 First Days - Alone References Coleman, Gabriel